


Nubes de Azufre: El Diario de Harry

by swylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swylinson/pseuds/swylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde el amor de Louis y Harry cambió sus vidas.<br/>“Porque es Adán y Eva<br/>No Harry y Louis.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nubes de Azufre: El Diario de Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clouds of Sulfur: Harry's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23530) by imaginelarry. 



> (Fanfic basada en los años 60. Presten atención a las fechas, son importantes)

**5 de Mayo, 1966**

Entonces, después de mucha meditación decidí empezar un diario. No sé cómo terminará esto. Soy Harry, por cierto. Mucho gusto Diario.

**9 de Mayo, 1966**

No es un buen comienzo, ha. Pero no importa. Hoy fuimos a la iglesia. El sacerdote, el Padre Bradley, habló acerca de cómo Dios perdona nuestros pecados. Él dijo que Dios es un Dios misericordioso y que si en verdad estás arrepentido, te perdonará. ¿He cometido algún pecado? No creo.

**15 de Mayo, 1966**

Pa me consiguió un trabajo en la tienda. Es un trabajo simple, cobrarles a los clientes y barrer, pero deja dinero en mi bolsillo. Lo que es genial porque este verano quiero pedirle a Bethany que sea mi novia. Pude habérselo pedido antes, pero ¿qué chica sale con un chico que no tiene dinero? Además, esto es lo correcto.

**24 de Mayo, 1966**

El trabajo es aburrido. Estoy en el trabajo en estos momentos,  de hecho, escribiendo. Así de aburrido es. Hay un cliente, pero está atrás. Voy a la escuela con él, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Bueno, se está acercando, mejor me voy.

**26 de Mayo, 1966**

Me encontré a Bethany hoy. Le dije que tenía un trabajo y la invité a salir. Dijo que sí, y nuestra cita será en una fiesta cerca del lago. ¡Estoy emocionado! ¿Qué me pondré?

**29 de Mayo, 1966**

Ayer fue mi cita con Bethany. Había una gran fogata junto al lago y mucha gente. Hablamos y bailamos mucho. Había alcohol, y nos emborrachamos. Fuimos a unos arbustos y nos besamos. Se sentía tan bien, su cálida piel bajo mi tacto. Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

**30 de Mayo, 1966**

Estoy en el trabajo otra vez. Estoy en mi descanso. El chico con el que voy a la escuela, se llama Louis, él y yo hablamos. Resulta que él también estaba en la fiesta. Es un buen chico, desearía que hubiésemos hablado. Es divertido.

**2 de Junio, 1966**

Algo pasó. Vi a Bethany otra vez y le dije que me había gustado lo que hicimos en la fiesta y que quería hacerlo de nuevo si ella estaba de acuerdo.  Ella me dijo que nosotros no hicimos nada, que su hermana fue y se la llevó a casa temprano. Eso no puede ser verdad… si no fue Beth… entonces, ¿a quién besé?

**5 de Junio, 1966**

En la ceremonia de esta mañana, el Padre Bradley habló acerca de la homosexualidad. Habló de Sodoma y Gomorra y de cómo Dios desaprueba a la gente que es homosexual. Digo, lo entiendo. El matrimonio es entre hombres y mujeres. Pero… no puedes elegir de quién te enamoras.

Louis estaba ahí también. Hablamos antes de la ceremonia, pero después no pude encontrarlo. Me pregunto a dónde se fue.

**8 de Junio, 1966**

Vi a Louis en mi descanso otra vez. Le pregunté a dónde se había ido después de misa el domingo, dijo que tenía algo que hacer para su madre. Así que, caso cerrado. No tenía idea de lo divertido que es Louis, ¡ese chico es hilarante! Acordamos ir a pescar en un par de días. Dijo que iba a ir con su padre pero canceló. Ah, bueno. Parece que tengo un nuevo amigo.

**11 de Junio, 1966**

Pescar. Louis y yo fuimos a pescar hoy. Estuvo bien, ¿sabes? Descubrimos mucho el uno del otro. Él está listo para ir a la universidad en el otoño, estudiará leyes. Me dijo que solo quería ayudar a la gente del mundo real, fuera de Cheshire. No sé lo que quiso decir, pero no pregunté. Aunque tengo que admitir, que estoy celoso. Yo aún tengo que esperar un año para ir a la universidad. Algunas personas tienen toda la diversión.

**15 de Junio, 1966**

Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? Louis y yo estuvimos saliendo toda la semana. Solo divirtiéndonos, jugando un poco de futbol después del trabajo. ¡Es muy bueno!; le dije que debería dejar las leyes y hacer pruebas para Manchester United. Es ASÍ de bueno.

Creo que con mi conocimiento y comprensión del juego, debería ser mucho mejor de lo que soy. Louis dijo que él podría enseñarme. Para ser honesto, no puedo esperar.

**20 de Junio, 1966**

Hubo un picnic en la iglesia ayer. Conocí a la madre de Louis, Jay. Es agradable. Louis también conoció a mis padres, y a Gemma. Jugué con sus hermanas - ¡¿sabías que Louis tiene CUATRO hermanas menores?! Y dos son gemelas. Sólo puedo imaginar el ruido en su casa, Dios mío.

Pero luego llovió y tuvimos que buscar refugio. Louis y yo corrimos bajo un gran árbol de durazno, y me dio su chaqueta para mantenerme seco. Nos sentamos ahí, hablando y riendo. Um, no sé si debería escribir esto pero… algo pasó. Nada como. Un beso. O algo. Es solo que, nuestras manos se tocaron mucho. Mucho. Creo que el intentaba tomar mi mano. No lo sé. Aunque aún tengo su chaqueta. Huele como él.

Pero eso no quiere decir nada, porque somos amigos, mejores amigos. Y no es como si hubiésemos hecho algo. Adán y Eva, no Adán y Steve.

**24 de Junio, 1966**

Louis vino hoy. Trajo la camioneta de su padre y estaba enseñándome a manejar. Por primera vez puedo decir, ¡no soy tan malo! Estaba muy cerca de mí. Digo, sé que así tiene que ser, para que me enseñe cómo sostener el volante y la palanca de velocidades. Pero, podía olerlo. Y lo primero que pensé fue que quería inclinarme a su cuello y olerlo. Y olvidé darle su chaqueta. Aún huele como él. Necesito alejarme… me preguntó si Bethany saldría conmigo el viernes.

**30 de Junio, 1966**

Hoy. Fue. Un. Mal. Día. Salí con Bethany hoy. Fuimos a ver una película. Y Louis estaba a ahí, no muy lejos frente a nosotros. Creo que estaba solo.

Pero bueno, él estaba ahí, y yo y Bethany estábamos ahí. Y ella quería besarme. Así que no besamos. Pero yo… no podía… no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Louis. Era como si mi cerebro, lo estuviera besando a él. Y pareciera que podía olerlo y saborearlo. Y luego me di cuenta. Fue con Louis con el que me besé en la fiesta. Por el olor de su chaqueta, porque recuerdo ese olor en la fiesta. No puedo creerlo.

Era Louis.

Louis Tomlinson.

No pude quedarme después de eso. Así que llevé a Bethany a casa, estaba molesta, pero no podía pensar en eso. De camino a casa me encontré con Louis. Traté de evitarlo, porque podía olerlo y solo quería respirarlo. Pero así fue como Sodoma y Gomorra cayeron, y a Dios no le gustan los hombres que quieren besar a otros hombres. Que quieren respirarlos.

Él me vio e intentó hablarme, pero seguí caminando. No podía parar, porque si lo hacía, sabía que iba a besarlo. Así que le dije… le dije que se fuera a la mierda y me gritó y le grité otra vez y Dios, creo que me odia ahora. Y todo lo que quiero hacer es besarlo.

Pero aún tengo su chaqueta y estoy intentando que mis lágrimas no caigan en ella y solo quiero respirar en su cuello. No tienes idea de lo aterrador que es saber, como un chico, que te gustan otros chicos. Pero solo eres un libro, qué te importa.

**2 de Julio, 1966**

No he visto a Louis en dos días. Me duele el corazón. Creo que Gemma lo sabe.

**3 de Julio, 1966**

Su esencia se devánese de la chaqueta. Lo extraño.

**4 de Julio, 1966**

Fue a la tienda hoy. Pero no me miró, ni siquiera cuando me disculpe. Luego se fue. Y lloré en mi descanso, en el baño. Nunca me mirará de nuevo.

**6 de Julio, 1966**

Mis padres comienzan a preocuparse. No puedo decirles, me matarían. Pero Gemma vino a mi habitación y me abrazó. Me dejó llorar en su hombro. Dijo que ella no me amaba menos y que ella intentaría hacer que él me hablara de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaría sin mi hermana? Le agradezco a Dios por ella.

Louis. Necesito a Louis. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

**7 de Julio, 1966**

Vi a Louis en misa hoy. Me sigue ignorando. Y el Padre Bradley habló acerca de los siete pecados capitales. Sobre todo lujuria. Dijo que todos los homosexuales eran engendros lujuriosos de Satán enviados aquí para alejar a la gente del camino justo. Eso no puede ser verdad, porque todo lo que quiero hacer es sostener a Louis en mis brazos y respirar en él. Casi lo grito también.

Después de la ceremonia encontré a Lou detrás de la iglesia y solo… lo besé. Y estoy seguro de que lloré porque todo estaba borroso. Le dije que lo extrañaba y que lamentaba mucho lo que había dicho. Le dije que lo amaba. No quería decirlo, solo salió y estaba siendo honesto.

Le dije que no importaba qué, no iba a irme hasta que me aceptara. Después me acercó a él y me besó, y pude olerlo y saborearlo, lo sostuve muy fuerte. Nos quedamos atrás de la iglesia y nos besamos, no quería que parara. Podría seguir pero esto es suficiente, así que solo diré esto:

Él me dijo que también me amaba.

**9 de Julio, 1966**

Lou y yo fuimos a pescar hoy. No pescamos mucho, pero mi espalda estaba empapada porque nos besamos en el suelo del barco. Fue bastante difícil explicárselos a Mamá y Pa, pero a Lou y mí se nos ocurrió una coartada y creo que funcionó. Haha.

**11 de Julio, 1966**

Vi a Louis en el trabajo hoy. Se quedó un rato y hablamos. No sabes cuán fuerte eres hasta que tienes a tu novio cerca y no puedes tocarlo. Haha. Novio. Louis Tomlinson es mi novio. Suena bien en mi cabeza, me pregunto cómo sonará en voz alta.

Cuando no había nadie en la tienda y nadie estaba mirando, me besó. Fue solo un roce, pero tomó todo lo que tenía sin pedir más. Cosas como esa eran riesgosas. Pero a Louis siempre le gustaron los riesgos. Creo que por eso lo amo.

Oh, eso suena tan bien en voz alta a como lo hace en papel. ¡Haha!

**15 de Hulio, 1966**

Louis me invitó a su casa a cenar. No sé si Jay sepa de nosotros, pero fue tan agradable como siempre. Las chicas estaban diciendo cuánto me extrañaban porque era divertido. Dijeron que querían intercambiar a Louis por mí. ¡Haha! Después nos sentamos a ver televisión hasta tarde. Lottie se quedó dormida en mi pierna. Louis me besó en la oscuridad. Fue genial. Me hizo pensar en la posibilidad que Louis y yo tendríamos de tener una familia.

**21 de Julio, 1966**

¡No puedo creer que ya no soy virgen! Louis vino y nos fuimos temprano en la mañana, como a la una. Me llevó a uno de los campos en los que jugamos futbol y nos acostamos bajo las estrellas. Y nos besamos. E hicimos el amor por primera vez. No entraré en detalles, pero fue mágico.

Hacer el amor con Lou, viendo el amanecer… este fue el mejor día de mi vida.

**7 de Agosto, 1966**

¡Vaya, no he escrito en un buen tiempo! Mis más sinceras disculpas, diario. Pero antes quería decir, Louis y yo llevamos juntos un mes. Se siente como si fuera más. Se siente como si siempre hubiese estado con él, mi vida entera. Wow.

**13 de Agosto, 1966**

Hoy le di a Louis un anillo. Algo así cómo, un anillo de promesa. Y le prometí que sin importar qué, siempre lo amaría y nada ni nadie me harían dejarlo. Se lo di en su habitación, pero él quería hacer algo grande de esto (porque es adorable, lo sabes) así que fuimos al campo, junto al árbol de durazno donde nos sentamos bajo la lluvia semanas atrás.

Tomó mis manos en las suyas, tomo mi anillo y dijo, “Harry, este tiempo contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Y con este anillo, te prometo amarte incondicionalmente y sin límites. Prometo estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Seré tuyo, para tener y sostener, hasta el final de los tiempos.”

Después deslizó el anillo por mi dedo, mi dedo anular. Tome su anillo y dije lo mismo, palabra a palabra y le puse el anillo. Luego nos besamos, justo ahí, bajo el árbol y juro que nunca he amado tanto a alguien como amé a Louis en ese momento. Más tarde volvimos a su habitación e hicimos el amor hasta que estábamos sudorosos y cansados, hasta que no podía caminar bien. Lo amo.

**20 de Agosto, 1966**

No he escrito hace un tiempo. Pero. Hay rumores en la ciudad. Acerca de mí… y Louis. La gente habla y eso es peligroso. Creo que alguien no vio bajo el árbol. Realmente creo que alguien no vio.

**24 de Agosto, 1966**

Mi Pa me preguntó acerca de los rumores hoy, en la cena. Yo… no supe que decir, así que dije que solo eran rumores. Odio negar algo que amo tanto, odio negar mi amor por Louis… pero si él supiera… me mataría. Y lo digo en serio. Me dispararía en la cabeza.

Porque es Adán y Eva.

No Harry y Louis.

**26 de Agosto, 1966**

Tenía que ver a Louis hoy. Así que no fui a trabajar y fui a verlo. Me dijo que su Pa lo había confrontado también. Mucha gente lo hizo. Me dijo que lo negó. Le dije que tenía miedo. A la gente en este pueblo, en Cheshire, no le gustan los homosexuales. Matan a los homosexuales, y no quiero que Louis y yo muramos porque nos amamos. No es justo.

Sin embargo, me calmó y jugamos futbol hasta que el sol se ocultó. Entonces, una vez que estuvo oscuro, finalmente nos besamos. El césped era muy alto en esta época del año, así que nos acotamos y nos besamos hasta que nos faltó el aliento. También hicimos el amor. Amo a Louis. No puedo vivir sin él.

Pero sigo asustado.

**30 de Agosto, 1966**

Esta vez nos vieron. Definitivamente nos vieron.

La cosa es, creí que estábamos bien cubiertos. Estábamos fuera, junto al lago, donde no besamos por primera vez, cerca de la orilla del agua, y estaba oscuro. Estábamos detrás de uno arbustos. Creo que ambo estábamos un poco preocupados. Pero quería disfrutarlo. Nos abrazamos y hablamos. Hablamos de niños y de estar juntos por los próximos cien años. Reímos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos reíamos en público.

Louis seguía siendo tan divertido como siempre. Mi estómago dolía porque él era divertido. Duro cera de tres horas. Fue genial.

Luego, de la nada, unos faros brillaron sobre nosotros. Había gente, nos miraban. Eran unos chicos de la ciudad, chicos que conocían a mi Pa. Nos atraparon. Venían por nosotros, gritando cosas como, “¡maricas!” y “¡demonios homosexuales!”

Nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida.

Luego de la nada, Gemma vino corriendo por la colina que llegaba al lago. Les gritó a los hombres para distraerlos. Louis y yo corrimos. Rodeamos el lago hasta los árboles y corrimos a través de ellos hasta que llegamos al pueblo. “Necesitamos salir de aquí,” dijo Louis. Sonaba tan asustado como yo me sentía. “Tenemos que irnos, esta noche. Escucha, Harry-” me tomó por los brazos y me dio vuelta- “Harry, vuelve a casa y toma tu cosas. Yo- conozco un lugar donde podemos pasar la noche, tengo dinero, podemos ir a Londres, encontrar un apartamento y nunca volver. Solo, ve por tu bolsa. ¡Volveré por ti!”

No quería dejarlo. Ni por un momento. Podía oír a la gente haciendo ruido por la ciudad, gritándonos, buscándonos. Las noticias viajan rápido. Dividirnos era una mala idea. Nos matarían.

Pero Louis me pidió que confiara en él, así que lo hice. Nos besamos, como si no fuéramos a besarnos de nuevo. (Quizá eso pasaría, en este punto- no lo sabíamos.) Luego el corrió a su casa y yo vine aquí.

Cuando llegué, no había nadie en casa. Creo que Mamá y Pa están afuera buscándome. Así que tengo que ser rápido, tomar mi bolsa. Alguien viene por la puerta delantera, estoy asustado

Oh, solo es Gemma. Dice que Louis está abajo y que tengo que darme prisa. Dice que la multitud crece. Todos en el pueblo están a fuera, esperando. Ellos no quieren destruir la casa porque Pa también está afuera, y me quiere muerto, quizá más que el resto.

Pero… mientras escribo esto… sé que es el fin. Lo sé. Louis y yo moriremos. Lo siento en los huesos. No sé cómo, pero lo haremos. Esta será mi última noche vivo.

Da miedo, ¿sabes? Como ni siquiera puedo amar a mi novio porque la gente no nos quiere juntos. Solo por algún libro o alguna religión, en la que creo que dejé de creer hace mucho. Da miedo saber que solo tengo como 30 minutos hasta que muera. Hasta que me maten. Temo por Lou, porque él no se lo merece.

Acabo de pensar algo. Cuando me dijo que quería ser abogado por gente como él… se refería a los homosexuales como él. Como nosotros. Él quería darnos protección, leyes, para que la gente no pudiera matarnos. Y mierda, el texto está todo manchado ahora porque estoy llorando. Maldita sea.

Estoy… ~~jamajfnakm~~ voy a dejar este libro aquí. Te pondré en la habitación de Gemma donde podrá encontrarte. Así podrá saber. Así habrá algo de mí para recordar, para probar que estuve vivo. Mierda, desearía tener algo con la escritura de Lou, para que él sea recordado también. Oh, ¡espera! Me escribió una nota hace tiempo, un hermoso poema. Lo pondré aquí. Está bien.

Gracias diario. Por escuchar. Gracias a quien sea que lea esto. Gracias por mantener mi recuerdo vivo. Iré abajo y con orgullo tomaré la mano de mi novio, Louis y yo saldremos y estaremos orgullosos y enamorados, nadie puede detenernos.

E incluso si nos matan, nunca nos detendrán. Hicimos votos. Promesas.

Nuestro amor no tiene límites.

Sinceramente,

Harry Tomlinson

_p.s.: Love Is Equal (El amor es igual)_

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank imaginelarry on tumblr for letting me translate this.  
> I apolgize if any of this is out of context. This is my first tranlation so... I'll get better at it, I promise.


End file.
